


A Knight in Black jeans

by clasesolangelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clasesolangelo/pseuds/clasesolangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a fight between a certain blonde guy and a certain Italian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight in Black jeans

Five days.  
It had been five days since Nico had seen his roommate/best friend/guy he was pretty sure he was in love with: Will Solace. Will left the small apartment on Sunday night and hadn’t come home since, or if he had it was when Nico was in class or working. It was currently Friday night.  
It wasn’t like Nico didn’t know where Will was right now. Nico had constant visuals on Will, be it through some of his other friends (Percy Jackson and Jason Grace), Nico’s own knowledge of Will’s schedule and habits, or that Nico sat in a tree for an hour two days ago and watched him with his ‘friend’ Lou Ellen.  
Nico had no idea why Will got so mad at him.  
Well he was probably lying, but one can never be sure when it’s someone else.   
Nico was currently lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, not in the mood to do much else. He wanted to go bug the hell out of Will, interrogate him until he cracked, and Nico wanted to apologize too.   
But he won’t.  
Because he knows his pride won’t let him. His pride was going to cost him Will, even though Nico never really had Will in the first place. He wished he did though.  
Nico sighed as he checked the message Jason sent him seconds ago.  
Dude he’s at this party, he looks mad and determined. I don’t think you want to know what he’s giving the determined look.  
So Nico had driven Will to go to a raging party, where he would get sick and someone might do something to him, and had driven Will to turn to alcohol, which he never did.  
“Shit.”  
Nico hated parties, but this was one that was about to be graced by his presence. He shrugged on his leather jacket, shoved his boots onto his feet and grabbed his keys as he walked out of the room. He crossed the street, walked a few blocks until he heard music, and slipped inside. No-invite party.  
He scanned the room, hard to do when you’re shorter than almost everyone else, until he found a head of short blonde hair.  
Jason. Nico made his way over, Jason meeting him halfway.   
“What did you do this time? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like this.” Nico huffed and crossed his arms.  
“Why is it that you always assume it’s my fault?”  
“Isn’t it normally?” Nico punched a laughing Jason in the shoulder. “Kidding, bro. Come on, enjoy this.”  
“I’m here to keep an eye on Will, nothing more. If you need me you’ll know where to find me.” Jason nodded. Nico didn’t need his help to find his target.  
Giggling like a school girl in the corner around some girls with too much make-up and not enough skin coverage was Will Solace, starting to get drunk. Nico picked a dark corner where he could still see him and waited and watched.

Four hours and six red Solo Cups later, Nico saw Will stand shakily. The girls around him, Lou Ellen included, laughed when he almost fell. Lou dragged him back down and whispered something in his ear that made him laugh. When she let go, she gave him a rather intense kiss on the lips and sent him off.  
Nico’s chest ripped in two, but he ignored it. What mattered now was that Will got wherever he was going safely. Which was not going to happen on his own. Nico rolled his eyes as he slipped through the cracks of the crowd of people, following Will as he went down the stairs sloppily. Will got out into the air and breathed deeply.  
He continued walking until he got to the street they normally walked on to get to their apartment. Nico was shocked that he would come home like this, but he just went with it.  
A few meters more, and Will ran into some trouble in the form of a cross-dresser notorious for hounding the streets, looking for some nice looking males to take home. Nico stayed back, until the guy got Will’s arm in a tight grip and started dragging him into the alley way. Will was fighting, so Nico stepped in.  
He punched the cross-dresser, Alberto, in the cheek, making him let Will go, Will who lost his balance and fell, looking up at Nico.  
“Neeks?” He drunkenly whispered in the air. Nico focused on Alberto, giving him another punch in the mouth, making his lip split.  
“If I ever see you come near this place again, or that guy again, so help me you will never see the light of day again. Do I make myself clear?” Alberto paled, nodded and ran off, holding his injuries. Nico’s knuckles had been bruised and were bleeding, but Will was what mattered now.   
He turned around, where Will was having a bit of a rough time standing. Nico took Will’s hand and steadied him. “Nico?” He asked again.  
“Come on, let’s get you home.” Will just followed until they were safe inside Nico’s room, Will laying on his bed, holding his head and moaning about the pain. “Don’t drink next time.” Nico muttered as he got the bucket Will kept in his room for just this reason.  
“You…you came for me.” Will moaned into his hand. “I haven’t spoken to you in a week, yet you still knew where I was, and you came to my rescue.”  
“Get some sleep, Solace. We can talk in the morning.” Will could only moan and fall asleep. Nico didn’t mind Will in his bed. It meant he got to sleep in Will’s. That sounds creepy as hell, but Will smells amazing. He patted Will’s hair down, covered him up with blankets, then turned off the lights as he walked out of the room. He plopped into Will’s bed and took deep inhalations until he fell out.

Nine hours, three cups of coffee and one violent session in the bathroom later, and Will was back to an almost chipper, bright person, sitting on the couch in silence. Nico came back with the tea he knew Will loved. Will looked surprised when he took a sip.  
“This is my favorite. How did you know?”  
“We have lived together for about two years now. You think I wouldn’t notice?” Nico raised an eyebrow. Will nodded.  
“You’re much sneakier than I ever thought you were. Which makes me madder, but still very grateful.” He sighed. “Thank you, for coming to get me. I don’t know how you knew where I was or what I was doing, or that I needed you, but thank you for doing it.”  
“I always know where you are, if you’re safe or not.” Will’s eyes turned puppy dog at Nico.  
“You still didn’t have to come for me. But you did, even after the horrible things I said to you, the horrible things I called you.”  
“I wasn’t much better.”   
“Yes you were, because while I was out forgetting it, you were in the shadows keeping me safe. I’m sorry.” Will sighed. “How is it that you manage to make me feel like shit when you started the fight?”  
“What?! I didn’t start it, you did!”  
“No way! You started it when you asked me if I finally asked Lou out. I really thought you would have figured it out by this point. I mean if you can pick up on my favorite tea and habits in two years, then you really should have picked this up.”  
“Picked what up? I did not start this, Solace, you did.”  
“I’m afraid I didn’t. You did, three years ago when I met you.” Nico gave him an outrageous look, mouth open and nose scrunched and everything. “You haven’t realized it yet, but maybe I’ve been missing something too. You always keep me safe, but you don’t have to.”  
“Yes I do.”  
“Not really. You do it because you want to.”  
“Well now it’s more of a need because of the amount of trouble you manage to get yourself into.” Nico gave him a look. “Seriously, how much trouble can one person get into?”  
“It doesn’t matter as long as my knight in shining armor comes to save me.” Will whispered. “That’s how this is. You thought it was you who needed saving, but it was me. I was the damsel in distress, and you are my knight.” Will looked up at Nico and smiled. “I don’t believe I didn’t realize it.” Nico blushed.  
“Realize what exactly?” Will set his tea down on the table next to him and scooted close to Nico and grabbed both his hands.  
“I don’t believe I never realized that you cared for me too.” He said softly, with an even softer smile. “I was so mad at you when I thought you didn’t like me back, and mad that you had chosen to ignore my obvious feelings for you, but I didn’t think about it I guess. I didn’t see that you weren’t ignoring them, but responding to them in your own way.” He smiled.   
Even though Nico really didn’t know what he was talking about, the fondness in Will’s eyes made Nico blush, but he loved every second of it. His heart started trying to break free from his rib cage, swelling. He could work with this, this could be great! Instead, though…  
“What?” Nico deadpanned. “What are you talking about?” Will frowned.  
“So you’re being legit right now that you have no idea.”  
“Idea about what exactly?” Will rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking at the ceiling.   
“I cannot believe I just did that and said that. I cannot believe you let me embarrass myself like that.”  
“Like what Will? Would you just spit it out already? You know I’m dense!” Will gave a clipped laugh.  
“Isn’t that the understatement of the year?” Will snorted again. “Nico, you have got to be kidding me. You seriously haven’t figured it out yet?”  
“Figured what out yet? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Nico shook his head. He realized Will still had a hold on his hands. He left that hold right where it was.   
“You haven’t figured out that I…” Will hesitated, opening his mouth frequently, but then shutting it.  
“Spit it out Solace.” Nico growled. That got Will to talk most of the time.  
“You haven’t figured out how in love I am with you.” He whispered with wide, electric blue eyes. Nico gasped.  
“You…you love…” His voice wouldn’t stop shaking. Will nodded.  
“I love you. I know we haven’t dated at all, but I don’t think I need to date you to know that you’re amazing, even if you try to hide it, and I…I love you, Nico.” Will smiled. “And I thought you knew, or I wouldn’t have…” Will started to pull back, but Nico kept holding his hands, making Will’s eyes widen in surprise.   
“Don’t.” Nico whispered. “I wish you would have told me earlier.” Nico smiled and looked in his eyes. “I…I love you too.” Will gasped. “And for the record, I am not a knight in shining armor. I’m more of a…”  
“A knight in black jeans.” Will smiled brightly. “I can’t believe you were this stupid.” Nico let go of one of Will’s hands to hit him.  
“I can’t believe you didn’t realize I was this bad at this kind of stuff.” Will smirked.  
“Well it’s a very good thing I’m experienced then.” He chuckled and brought a hand up to stroke Nico’s cheek, becoming more serious. “Can I kiss you?” Will whispered. Nico nodded and they both zoomed forward like the South and North poles of magnets, colliding together in a mess of lips and fire, inseparable.  
Until they needed air, but even then Will kept kissing around his face. “Your first kiss.” Will smirked as he places chaste kisses on Nico’s cheeks and forehead.   
“Not nice.”  
“Yet true. And I’m about to bestow upon you, your second kiss.” Will smiled as he leaned in and pressed his mouth to Nico’s again, this time deepening it by slipping his tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of his mouth.  
Nico hesitantly slid his tongue into Will’s mouth, trying to imitate Will’s actions. Will slowed it down, catching on to what Nico was trying to do. Nico pulled back and slid his tongue back into his own mouth.  
“That was nice.” Will breathed as he rested his forehead on Nico’s. “Sleep in my bed tonight, my knight in black jeans?”  
“Why not sleep in mine?” Nico smirked as he gave Will a quick kiss.   
“Good idea, I like yours more, but I like your bed with you in it even better.” Will gave a small laugh and they both leaned in for another kiss, or two or three.  
They made it to bed, but it wasn’t until the small hours of the morning.


End file.
